Nacer de nuevo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Me sentí perdido y aturdido, en lugar con un atardecer que parecía no tener fin, como si fuese eterno. En el aire flota un nombre: Lea… las letras se ordenan alrededor de la x: Axel. Flota en el cielo del atardecer eterno.


Nacer de nuevo

Disclaimer: KH no me pertenece.

Nota: Es mi visión de cómo Lea se convirtió en Axel.

Resumen: Me sentí perdido y aturdido, en lugar con un atardecer que parecía no tener fin, como si fuese eterno. En el aire flota un nombre: Lea... Las letras se ordenan alrededor de la x: Axel. Flota en el cielo del atardecer eterno.

Risas, miedo, sonrisas, lágrimas, felicidad, tristeza, enfado, celos, amor... es un corazón, es ser, existir…

Un hombre echando a dos adolescentes del laboratorio del sabio. Los mismos jóvenes riendo, uno de ellos sacándole la lengua al hombre, el otro aguantando la risa. Los chicos corriendo cuando el hombre vio las burlas, corriendo divertidos de la situación, el de las burlas feliz y energético el acompañante rogando que no los pille. El chico de pelo rojo, el de las burlas, se acerca al puesto de sus adorados helados, el de pelo azul, el acompañante, espera a su amigo siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada. El de rojos cabellos va junto al de pelos azules y le entrega un polo, sonriendo ampliamente a su amigo el cual recibe el polo con otra sonrisa. Se sientan degustando el polo y observan el inmenso cielo que está sobre sus cabezas, hermosamente sereno…

Ruido, gritos, dolor… unos seres negros invadiendo la ciudad de la luz, las personas desvaneciéndose, el pequeño mundo rompiéndose. El chico de cabellos rojos corre junto al de cabellos azules, huyen pero no saben a donde ir pues la oscuridad lo está destruyendo todo. La tierra tiembla, una masa oscura empieza a tragarse la tierra, los amigos se tambalean y el de cabellos azules cae hacia atrás, al abismo de oscuridad. El otro estira el brazo para cogerlo, desesperado, le agarra y tira de él, no quiere perderlo, pero una criatura se abalanza contra él, su amigo cae y grita con las lágrimas saltadas mientras la oscuridad lo envuelve. El chico que queda, de cabellos rojos, grita llorando con su brazo herido, con el que sostenía a su amigo, este sangra pero no le importa pues ahora solo es capaz de gritar y llorar de impotencia. El monstruo negro se abalanza de nuevo contra el chico que ha quedado pero este en un arranque de ira consigue hacer retroceder a la criatura, le golpea con fuerza y corre lejos buscando algo que le ayude a recuperar a su amigo. Pasan dos semanas y solo quedan unas pocas personas entre los escombros, el chico está entre ellos y al ver que lo único que queda es resignarse y morir aprieta los dientes y en sus labios se forma una ladea sonrisa, casi macabra, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, la ropa sucia, rota y llena de sangre, pues si quieren llevárselo tendrán que destrozarlo primero. Camina hasta su encuentro y cuando lleva varias heridas y ha logrado abatir a uno el suelo tiembla, se rompe, la oscuridad lo envuelve y cae…

Vació, nada, soledad, nada, vacío… Estar perdido en la oscuridad, resignarme a perder la luz hasta encontrar, saber la respuesta y abrir los ojos en un lugar lleno de árboles con el atardecer a mi espalda. Eso esos son los últimos días de mi vida, no se donde estoy pues aquí siempre está atardeciendo ¿Estoy muerto? No lo se, y si lo estoy ¿Por qué aún no he visto a nadie? Me siento vacío, aturdido, perdido ¿Qué hago aquí?

Me paro frente a una verja de hierro y la observo con pesar. Me acerco a ella aún anonado y alzo los brazos con lentitud, la toco y miro la mansión que hay tras ella. Las piernas me tiemblan, llevo dos días y medio perdido, dos días y medio hace que desperté aquí. Dejo a mi cuerpo caer y miro de nuevo el atardecer, rojo, es el color que más lejos llega de todos los que danzan alrededor del sol que permanece inmóvil, decidiendo si irse o quedarse. No puedo más, los recuerdos se agolpan en mí y no me dejan respirar.

Oigo un sonido, hueco, familiar, uno que se crea a si mismo, uno que te tienta a tocarlo. Giro el rostro y veo como una mancha negra se condensa hasta formar un óvalo, me tenso al reconocer ese color, esa forma, ese sonido, al reconocer lo que destruyó todo cuanto conocí. Un hombre encapuchado sale del óvalo oscuro, va de negro y su rostro queda perdido entre las sombras, aprieto las manos, los nudillos se vuelven blancos y la verja de hierro se clava en mis palmas. Se acerca a mí, con paso calmado y decido, parece que saborea el momento, se para cerca de mí y separa los labios, la luz del atardecer los roza y hace visibles. Aguanto la respiración.

-¿Buscas respuestas?- Susurra y mis ojos esmeraldas buscan a los suyos, lo sabe, él sabe lo que ocurre.- Yo puedo dártelas…- La capucha resbala de su cabeza y veo su mirada amarilla resplandeciendo de autosuficiencia, su pelo plata ondearse cuando alza su brazo con elegancia.

En el aire flota un nombre: Lea. Este empieza a dar vueltas y una inmensa x brilla, las letras se ordenan alrededor de la x: Axel. Flota en el cielo del atardecer eterno.

Me mira mas yo estoy perdido en las letras, con todo lo sentido retumbando en mi.

-Ven.- Dice con voz queda, le miro y él tiende su mano y la cojo.

Me levanto, aún con las piernas un tanto débiles y camino hasta la entrada del óvalo, él se para y me entrega una capa negra igual que la suya. Me la pongo obedeciendo a su seña y entramos dentro de la oscuridad. Cierro los ojos al sentir como esa masa negra me toca, pero es diferente, ya no me causa la misma desesperación ¿Será por qué ya lo he perdido todo? Abro los ojos y veo una sala blanca, impoluta que se cierne sobre mi, y no me doy cuenta de que él se a ido y me e quedado solo en el centro de la sala, siendo observado por siete hombres de negro, hasta que un carraspeo me devuelve de mi ensoñación. Paseo la mirada por sus rostros, que no llevan cubiertos, al percatarme de sus miradas. Detengo la inspección al percatarme de algo, de alguien más bien…

-¿Isa?- Susurro mirando a un hombre de pelo azul, ojos dorados que tiene una x cruzando su rostro. Él me mira durante un momento largo.

-¿Lea?- Dice sorprendido, yo asiento y sonrió con los ojos un poco humedecidos, los murmullos se extienden.

-Que bien, estas bien…

-Axel.- La voz del hombre de cabellos plata me interrumpe, le miro.- Ese es tu nombre, eres el número VIII de la organización.- Dice con la voz vacía, firme y serena.- ¿Qué dices?- Aunque parece una pregunta se muy bien que no lo es.

Miro a Isa y vuelvo a mirar al hombre de cabellos platas, se que ya no soy Lea y que Isa ya no es él, al menos no como los de mis recuerdos. Estoy perdido pero se que ya no queda nada para mi ahí atrás, solo puedo seguir adelante pues ellos tienen respuestas y yo las necesito, además no quiero quedarme otra vez solo, perdido. Sonrío de medio lado, alzo la cabeza ondeando mis cabellos rojos, mis ojos esmeraldas relucen de seguridad, una que no se si tengo.

-Bien.- Digo simplemente, miro al que un día fue Isa.- Me llamo Axel, A-x-e-l ¿Lo captas?- Termino con musicalidad, moviendo la mano derecha, mostrando seguridad y arrogancia.

-Saix.- Dice con voz tranquila.- El número VII.

-Creo que hay mucho que explicarte.- Dice el hombre de cabellos plata.- Empecemos…

Existo pero no soy, eso es un incorpóreo eso soy yo. Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida, no creo que Lea siga pues lo que era Lea, su esencia, está en el corazón que se desvaneció y, ahora, queda Axel su incorpóreo, una mera sombra de lo que un día fue un chico alegre que lo perdió todo en dieciocho jodidos días. Soy el número VIII de la organización XIII, un incorpóreo que ansia ser, que anhela un corazón, o en simples palabras soy Axel ¿Lo captas?

Fin


End file.
